Użytkownik:Yanke$/Predykcje
Znajdują się tutaj moje predykcje do różnych ficków oraz fanowie ustawienia po ich zakończeniu. Do każdej pozycji staram się dodać swoje osobiste uzasadnienie. Strona będzie wkrótce aktualizowana. :3 AikkoxD Totalna Porażka Zemsta Wyspy: Zemsta Weteranów |} Uzasadnienia: *'16th - Vergil' - Chcąc nie chcąc najsłabszy punkt obsady. Znaczy osobiście nic do niego nie mam i w pewnym sensie nawet go lubię. Jednak nie była to osoba, która mogła za wiele soba wnieść. Fajnie jednak, że udało się znaleźć mu trochę czasu antenowego. *'15th - Chip '- Najbardziej świadczące o nijakowatości jest ustawienie Chipa wyżej od Vergila. Szkoda trochę, że ten tajemniczy typ odpadł tak szybko. *'14th - Penny' - Huh, konkurencją osoby na niższych miejscach nazwać nie można, wszakże nie lubiłem. *... *'10th - Masaya' - Eh, chętna do rywalizacji. Mam wrażenie, że mogła być nadzieją swojego zespołu i poprowadzić ją do 2/3 zwycięstw i zostać chwilę dłużej w programie. Taki ogień rywalizacji byłby całkiem w porząku. ;x Dark (wkrótce) Total Drama: Final Reckoning |} Uzasadnienia: *??? Katie.PL (od 5 odcinka) Total Drama in Ladonia Wkrótce. Marks (od 4 odcinka) Total Drama: New World Uzasadnienie: *'15th - Erick' - Był sobie...Zaginął potem. Nie wnosił za wiele, dla dobra fabuły całkiem dobrze się stało. *'14th - Nicole' - Mogła zajść wyżej i widziałbym na to potencjał. Ale przez to, że tak potoczyła się eliminacja z Erickiem i ją samą tak umieściłeś w wątkach, było to słuszne następstwo. *'13th - Elijah' - Postacie na E. jakoś wybitnie się nie wyróżniały. Ot, pojeździł trochę na desce. Ale mam wrażenie, że nie tylko zniknął w odcinku, ale tak trochę w wątkach również. *12th - Matthew - Nie lubię, jestem naczelny hejterem tego bohatera, po prostu tyle. *'11th - Gruby' - Sądzę, że to byłoby idealne miejsce dla irytującego Grubasa. Miał kilka potencjalnych wątków komediowych z Remigiuszem + powkurzałby trochę Irinę. Nie? No cóż, z wizją autorską sprzeczał się nie będę. * Pleiadian (jak się zbiorę) Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Hursa Uzasadnienie: *'24th '- Tony ''- prawdopodobnie najbardziej irytujący człowiek w całym caście. Nic tylko by marudził i irytował. Tacy szybko wylatują. :shrug: *'23rd '- ''Melanie ''- długi czas można było się zastanawiać czy w ogóle brała udział w ficku. Drugi odcinek niemal przemilczany z jej udziałem. Względem jej eliminacji w trzecim odcinku nie miałem żadnych odczuć. Została po prostu ofiarą sojuszu. Cięzko ocenić czy w moim prywatnym rankingu mogła znaleźć się na wyższej lokacie, gdy nie pokazała nic. Rozumiem jednak, że przy tylu postaciach to normalne. ;) *'22nd '- ''Rebecca'' ''- miała bardzo mało czasu antenowego. Ogromna wtopa, która przekreśliła jej szanse, nie była zbyt wymowna odnośnie potencjału postaci. (Jak widać życzenia się spełniają. :D) *'21st '- Willow'' ''- wydawała się całkiem spoko. Jednak pokonały ją własne przekonania. Ten sam przypadek co w oryginale z Bridgette. Przypłaciła o wiele bardziej i popieram takie rozwiązanie. Comeback *'22nd' - Alice - Pomysł na postać był jak i samo wykonanie. Ciężko mi jednak uwierzyć, by dziewczyna, która według Lillie nie umiała o siebie zadbać, była tolerowana przez drużynę. W moim mniemaniu taka osoba nie miała prawa zajść daleko. Jednak cuda się zdarzają? Prostujemy to do normalnej rangi, hyhy. *'21th '- Albert ''- Ten gorszy z braci, mimo że uznawany za potencjalnie lepszego(?). Jeśli jego rola miała zwracać się tylko do pokazywania jakim Peter jest mięczakiem, to może lepiej, że odpadł. A przynajmniej tylko z tego go zapamiętałem. ;x *'''19/20th - '''''Patrick/Gavin - W zasadzie spoko eliminacja. Wciąz mnie dziwi, że nikt nie kuma Matthew, skoro to już któryś sezon z rzędu. xD *'18th' - ''Rebecca ''- Wróciła dla samego faktu powrotu. Gdyby nie wracała byłyby domysły. Tak okazała się kompletnie bezużyteczna i wiadomo, czemu odpadła pierwsze. (shrug) *'17th '- ''Joshua ''- Od samego początku grał mi na nerwy. Ludzie którzy drą paszczę oraz nie mogą wiele zaoferować drużynie przeważnie tak kończą. Gwoździem do trumny w moim rankingu było dla mnie samozwańcze nazwanie się liderem zespołu. Słabo kolo. *'16th '- ''Julia ''- Prywatne rankingi nie mają litości. W dodatku, że Julia popisała się brawurową głupotą. Miała sojusz, założyła drugi tajemny. I to nie jest nic złego. Problemem jest jej zachowanie, że chodziła zdołowana, nie próbując żadnej walki i desperackich prób obrony. Dobrze, że odpadła! Szkoda, że tak późno. *'15th '- ''Fiona ''- Dość anonimowy występ mimo wszystko. Kręciła coś tam z Simonem, ale wyszło tyle, że była złodziejką. Nie byłem i nie będę fanem. Papa :* *'14th' - ''Tom ''- Chodząca tykająca bomba zegarowa. Miłe wspomnienie czasów z Owena, jednak poza kwestiami dotyczących żarcia, nie miał niestety wiele do zaoferowania. Żegnamy pana bez żalu. *'13th' - ''Stella ''- Ten moment, kiedy chcesz skrytować, a dostajesz plaskacza w twarz eliminacją Stelli. Osobiście cieszę się, że nie odpadła koniec końców Julia, lubię ją. W dodatku jej eliminacja byłaby zbyt przewidywalna. Czarnoskóra była ciekawą postacią i pierwszą taką wyróżniającą się z tych co poznali smak eliminacji. Lubiłem ją, ale w moim osobistym rankingu chyba nie zajdzie wiele wyżej jednak zweryfikował lepiej :D. :) *'12th '- ''Crystal ''- księżniczka w wielkim skrócie. Chodząca i chcąca jak najwięcej atencji. Tego gatunku postaci nigdy nie lubię. Bardziej mnie zastanawia, jak mogła wnieść telefon do programu. Odpadła dla mnie trochę za szybko, ale tak to jest, jak chcesz pogrywać z antagonistą. Moim zdaniem powinna schować gdzieś telefon i użyć w odpowiednim momencie. Mogłaby mieć większy potencjał do szachowania Matthew. 12 bez powrotu byłoby idealne, potem stała się zbyt dużą psycholką *'11th '- ''Ben ''- Mały, słodki, pierdołowaty osobnik. Jednak z wyraźniejszych postaci przez całą serię. Nigdy nie byłem fanem Camerona, osoby która mi go choć trochę przypomina też nie będę. Jednak jego wyraźność też nie może przejść niezauważona. Na plus to, że mnie nie irytował. *'7th' - ''Dahlia ''- Długi czas niemal liderka swojej formacji. Dowodząca, mająca wiele pomysłów i potrafiąca z wieloma osobami znaleźć wspólny język. Mimo, że szkoda mi jej eliminacji, ostatecznie w rankingu nie znajduje się wiele wyżej, bo *kaszle* Theo *koniec kaszlu*. Wątek z Jonem fajny, mimo że jakoś nie przepadam za romansidłami. *'6th '- ''Theo ''- Heh. Wielki, silny i zarazem piekielnie groźny w zadaniach siłowych. Mega atutem, że nie było typowym mięśniakiem bez głowy, tylko umiał zaangażować się w wyzwanie. Straszna szkoda eliminacji i tu Rosjanka łapie u mnie minusik. Eliminacja wszakże strategiczna, która usprawiedliwia taki ruch. W moim prywatnym rankingu znajdzie jednak miejsce przy rozłączeniu ;) *'3rd '-'' Anastazja ''- Chyba ulubienica! Ale jednak jestem osobą, która nigdy nie faworyzuje faworytów. Trzecie miejsce dla Rosjanki to byłoby coś niesamowitego. Najbardziej zabawna postać całej serii, idealnie wyczuta przez autora. Jej niekonwencjonalne sposoby na grę oraz styl bycia przypodobał mi się na tyle, że Hursa bez Anastazji nie byłaby Hursą. Mam chyba słabość do Rosjanek w fickach. (thinking) *'2nd '''-''' Willow''' ''- Lubiłem, lubiłem. Fajnie prowadziła się po powrocie. Kombinowała by dostać się dalej, trochę knuły, narobiła intrug. Za to solidny plus w prowadzeniu. Rozczarował mnie natomiast ostatni odcinek z jej udziałem, gdzie nawalała głównie o karmie, bywa. Urzekł mnie wątek gnębienia tego "antagonisty" przez Willow. Rośnie w moich oczach. <3 Ogólne spojrzenie na fikcje: We will see.